


Sweat on Me

by LemonCakeDesign



Series: Almost (Sweet Music) [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, well well well if it isn't the consequences of my actions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonCakeDesign/pseuds/LemonCakeDesign
Summary: You will do anything that I wantTo keep us awake 'til the dawnBaby feel freeI want to make you sweat on meVarious porny one shots.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva, Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light, Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light, Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light
Series: Almost (Sweet Music) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535039
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Sweat on Me

Pike has a very good plan for getting Cid and Nero together.

It’s simple, really: he just has to make them both jealous. They  _ love _ competition, thrive on it, and he just needs to focus that on an outside source. Namely, him.

He starts with Nero, because he’s the first one Pike sees after deciding on his plan.

“Nero, can I ask you a question?” he asks, deliberately sounding a bit sheepish.

“The vaunted Warrior of Light, coming to me with a question?” Nero raises an eyebrow. “It must be something important, then.”

“Well...it’s a question I can only ask you,” Pike says. He shuffles awkwardly.

“Ask away, then,” Nero says, interest clearly piqued.

“Well...do you know what Cid’s type is?” Pike digs up shame to let his cheek flood with heat. He thinks he might be overselling it, but since subtlety has  _ never _ entered Nero’s playbook, he’s sure it’ll be fine.

Nero blinks, mouth slightly agape. “Of all the questions you could ask me, I would have been hard-pressed to guess  _ that. _ If I may ask, why do you wish to know?”

Pike bites his lip and twists his hands together. “I’ve always kind of...wondered? He’s really attractive, and then the other day I saw him working, and something about him, it...” he shrugs. “So I was wondering if he’d be interested. I figured, you knew him as a kid, you would know.”

Nero’s eyes narrow. “I could not hope to guess at the imaginings of Garlond’s mind. In fact, I try not to think on it, lest the image scar me for an eternity.”

“So you don’t know?” Pike sighs. “Guess I’ll just start flirting and see if he’s into it. I know I’ve caught him looking a few times, but I can never be sure if he’s interested or just staring into space. Thanks, Nero.”

Pike walks off, and he hears Nero let out a derisive scoff. He grins to himself.

The next time Nero walks into the room when Cid and he are speaking, he makes sure to lean in close and leave lingering touches on Cid’s hands when he hands over some paperwork. He even goes so far as to wipe a smudge of grease off Cid’s cheek, letting his hand linger on Cid’s face for just a touch too long. 

Cid doesn’t seem to notice, but Pike watches Nero crack at least three pencils, and calls it a job well done.

* * *

Getting to Cid takes a bit more figuring out.

Cid is hard to read, and it had taken much longer for Pike to suss out his  _ true _ feelings towards Nero. He would be quick to deny, if Pike asked, that Nero even felt such things as lust and want, and his own denial is so great he probably wouldn’t even get jealous. It has to be subtle, but direct, something Cid won’t be able to ignore.

So, Pike plays off his slutty reputation.

“Fuck off!” Pike yells, after having provoked Nero into an argument (not a hard task). He storms into Cid’s lab, and dramatically flops onto one of the chairs. “Do you mind if I hide out here for a bit, Cid? I just can’t deal with him right now.”

“By all means,” Cid says. “He can be a real handful, can’t he?”   


“Yeah,” Pike replies with an eye roll. “I swear, he’s wound up tighter than a mammet at a children’s fair. I barely even said anything to him.”

“Yes, that’s how it goes.” Cid picks up his coffee to take a sip.

That’s when Pike strikes. “I seriously think he needs a good fuck, or something.”

Cid chokes, coughing around a mouthful of coffee. He barely manages to swallow it, before looking at Pike incredulously. “ _ What? _ ”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to shock your delicate sensibilities,” Pike says with an easy grin. “He’s just...I don’t know. Like me when I’ve been on a dry spell. Somebody should just take the initiative and get him to relax a little.” PIke pretends to think for a moment. “You know, I  _ have _ been on  _ quite _ the dry spell, lately. And he’s not half-bad looking...he’s got that rugged look going on, now.”

“ _ Please _ stop talking about having sex with Nero Scaeva in my presence,” Cid says with a groan. “You should not have sex with the man, Pike. There’s no way that ends well.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Pike says. He sighs. “But it would be nice to see him all disheveled, right? Take the oh-so high and mighty Nero down a peg.”   


“Yes-no!” Cid goes red, and he waves a hand in denial. “I don’t want to think of Nero like that, Pike.”

“Fine, fine, be a stick in the mud,” Pike laughs. He stands and stretches. “I’m good, now, I probably won’t punch Nero the next time I see him. Maybe.”   


Cid just gives a long suffering sigh, shaking his head. The blush doesn’t dissipate.

Two days later, Pike manages to get himself and Nero alone in a storage room together. It’s innocent enough, just volunteering to look for something with him.

“Hey Nero? You’ve got something in your hair,” Pike says. He doesn’t. Pike reaches up, raking a hand through Nero’s hair to muss it up a bit. He points towards an object on the shelf. “Oh, is that what we’re looking for? Jessie did say a round, capsule-like thing.”

“Yes, that’s the part she needed. Why we have been reduced to mere dogs, fetching her parts, I’ll never know.” Nero rolls his eyes, seemingly uncaring about his mussed up hair.

Pike unhooks one of his braids while yawning and stretching. “Eh, she’s a busy woman. Can you grab it? I’ve got to get back to the Stones, I promised to meet Y’shtola for something.”

“I suppose,” Nero says with a long suffering sigh.    
  
“Thanks!” Pike bumps into him as he turns, and grabs Nero’s shirt to steady himself, pulling it just slightly down. "Sorry, bit clumsy today."   


Pike pulls his own shirt askew as he rushes out the door, ‘accidentally’ running into Cid, who happened to be passing by. “Oh, sorry-Pike, are you alright? You look frazzled.”

“Fine!” Pike squeaks, forcing a blush into his cheeks. “Just, um, late. Okaygottagobye-”

He ducks around the corner, watching Nero exit the storeroom. “Garlond.”

“Scaeva. Was...Pike in there with you?” Cid raises an eyebrow.

“He was. Helping me find a part for Jessie.” Nero waves the part. He looks down at his messed up shirt. “Oh, Pike must have...” he mutters, as he fixes it. 

There’s practically a  _ ding _ as Cid realizes, and Pike watches his eyes go wide, and his cheeks redden. “ _ Really _ , Nero.”

“What, Garlond?” Nero asks irritably.

Cid just throws up his hands and stalks off, and Pike flattens against the wall to avoid being seen. As Cid passes, Pike distinctly hears, “Of  _ all _ people…”

* * *

Phase three takes a lot to set up.

While Pike is working on it, he continues the flirty touches. Any time Cid finds him and Nero, they’re always just a bit too close, and one time Pike even manages to get Nero to genuinely laugh at something he says, creating just the  _ best _ look on Cid’s face.

Nero, meanwhile, gets to see Pike continually touching Cid. Never anything egregious, but the little things, just being close like Nero  _ can’t _ be. Pike sends him a confident smirk, once, over Cid’s shoulder, and gets another broken pencil for his efforts.

Finally, after torturing the two for a week, Pike manages to get things set up. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie, the only members of the Ironworks who are around after hours, have a scheduled surveillance in Gyr Abania. Sure, it had taken letting Jessie in on the plan, but she was nearly as fed up with the UST as Pike was, so she had agreed easily. 

And Pike shows up with a bottle of whiskey, pilfered from the Rising Stones, and one of his low cut shirts paired with tight leather pants.

“I need drinking buddies!” Pike calls in the main room, slurring his words. Cid and Nero look up at him, and he sets the bottle on the table in front of them, holding up a trio of glasses. “Valliant says she doesn’t want to drink with me tonight, and Thancred won’t drink with me any more because I beat him at too many drinking contests. So you two are drinking with me.”   


Cid raises an eyebrow at him. “How much have you had already?”

“Enough to even the playing field,” Pike says with a cheeky grin. He  _ is _ actually a bit tipsy, to sell the act, but he’s definitely playing it up. “Come ooooooooon, Cid, I’m bored and wanna get drunk.”

“I presume I do not need to be here for this,” Nero says, starting to get up. Pike pushes him down with a hand to the chest.

“Oh no you don’t!” Pike hands him a glass. “Two people drinking is just sad. Besides,  _ you _ need to loosen up a little. I’ve done my best, and yet! You’re still all angry all the time.”

Nero rolls his eyes, but accepts the glass, reaching around Pike to grab the bottle. They end up pressing together, Nero’s chest to Pike’s groin.  “That’s the spirit!” Pike settles himself on Cid’s lap. “Now, Cid. You are designated as my bearer, because you are strong and well built.”

“I...you are completely wasted,” Cid says. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to let you drink any more.”

“I’ll be fine, sweet thing,” Pike says, hooking an arm around Cid’s shoulders. “Please?” He pulls out his best sad kitten eyes.

“Fine.” Cid accepts the bottle from Nero. “I suppose it’s more interesting than my original plans, at any rate.”

Pike cheers, and lets Cid pour him a glass.

Pike gives them an hour to get nice and lubricated, all the while riling the both of them up with drunken flirting. Then, when they’ve all had a good number of drinks, Pike excuses himself to use the restroom. With any luck, they’ll already be making out when he gets back, and then he can go pass out in his bed, job well done.

Pike peers at himself in the mirror in the bathroom, trying to decide if it’s been enough time that he needs to head back. He’s a little drunker than he intended to be, he notices, and shrugs, tucking a strand of hair back behind his ear. Not that big a problem, he thinks. He opens the door of the bathroom and steps out into the hall.

A strong hand grabs his shoulder and pins him to the wall. “You’ve been quite the tease, hero,” Nero says, so close Pike can feel the hot breath on his face. “All week. I thought you were interested in Garlond, not me, so why do you keep putting your hands on me? Trying to make him jealous? Or...” he trails off meaningfully.   


Pike has gone off-script, and his drunken mind can’t even comprehend the turn of events, so he just stares in blank confusion.

Nero raises an eyebrow. “Well?”

The only thing Pike can think to do is grab Nero by the lapels and haul him into a crushing kiss. Because, okay, Pike is a  _ horny _ drunk, especially on a dry spell like he’s had, and he had gotten a little worked up with all the flirting and touching and draping himself over pretty men, and Nero is actually really, really hot.

Nero reacts quickly, hand slipping off Pike’s shoulder to grab his ass. He presses a leg into Pike’s groin, and he moans, hot and needy. He grinds against Nero, hands moving to twine around his neck and knot into Nero’s hair. 

They break for air, chests heaving. Pike’s head spins from the alcohol and the truly fantastic mouth Nero has. “Fuck,” he says through gasped breaths.

“Not yet,” Nero says, and his mouth is on Pike’s neck, sucking hard. Pike keens, hands scrambling for purchase on Nero’s shirt.

_ This is a bad idea, _ Pike thinks.  _ Why was it bad? Nero is hot, even Cid-oh fuck Cid. _

Pike pulls Nero off his neck. “I-we-sorry.” He wiggles out of Nero’s grip, making his way down the hallway. He straightens his clothes as he walks, and heads to the main room to drink straight from the bottle of whiskey.

“Twelve,” Cid mutters. “Is Nero that bad a fuck?”

“I’m not fucking Nero,” Pike says with an eye roll. “ _ You _ should be fucking Nero. You two are both so fucking stupid.” He drains the bottle. “I mean, a  _ week _ of me attempting to make you both jealous, and Nero thinks  _ I _ want to fuck him and you think  _ I  _ want to fuck him and maybe I just want the both of you to fuck, because the sexual tension is palpable and fuck I am drunk.”

Cid is staring at him with wide eyes. “I-you- _ what? _ ”

“You want to fuck Nero,” Pike declares. “Or date him. Or hit him. I don’t care what you do, but it is  _ impossible _ to work with the two of you.”

“So  _ that _ was your plan,” Nero says, from the entryway. “I thought it was an elaborate ploy to mess with us.”

“It was also kind of that,” Pike admits. “But now I’m sad and horny and you two  _ still _ aren’t fucking, so I can’t even go home and jack off.”

Cid finally finds his words. “I don’t want to have sex with Nero-”

“Too bad, I want to have sex with you,” Nero says. “And Pike.”

Cid blinks, and his face is bright red. “You do?”   


“Twelve above,” Pike mutters. “I retract my earlier statement.  _ Cid _ , you are the stupidest man alive. Nero, you have exactly one brain cell, and I thank you for it.”

Cid is still stunned, and Pike straddles his lap, settling his hands on Cid’s shoulders. “Please, Cid, do something, because I am dying. I have said fuck-”

Cid does something. That something is kissing Pike.

Cid is gentler than Nero, more curious. Cid runs his hands down Pike’s side slowly, agonizingly, like he’s trying to memorize every curve and plane. His hands brace on Pike’s thighs, warm grip holding him in place. His tongue, dexterous and curious, explores his mouth, running over Pike’s sharp canines with no trepidation. He's harder than diamonds under Pike, and Pike leans unthinkingly into it, getting a pleasant moan into his mouth for his efforts.

Cid pulls away after a moment, and Pike takes a deep breath. “I wasn’t expecting that.”   


“I have been in  _ torture _ ,” Cid says. “You, a beautiful man,  _ constantly _ touching me, all innocent, and I swore I was just imagining it. And when I thought you were sleeping with Nero, well, I couldn’t help but imagine it, the both of you, and I have been unable to sleep, I wanted you, the  _ both _ of you, so bad.”

Nero smirks, and he drapes himself over Cid. “I didn’t realize you thought so much about me, Garlond.”

"Fuck off, Nero," Cid says, but he's red in the cheeks. He looks down at Pike, who's still staring, stunned. "Pike, are you—"  


“I am _so_ horny,” Pike says, gripping Cid's shirt. “Oh, gods. One of you take me to bed, preferably the both of you, and fuck me until I can’t think anymore.”

Cid stands, lifting Pike easily. “Yes, sir.”

As it turns out, there’s a bedroom in the Ironworks. A nice big one, with a plush looking bed, and Cid sheepishly mentions that he bought it when he realized that sleeping on a hard lab table was less than comfortable. That’s where the explanation ends, Cid’s voice cut off as Pike drops to his knees and gets to work sucking his dick.

Nero sits on the bed, stroking his own cock as he watches the two of them. Pike doesn’t bother being slow about it, he’s too keyed up for that. He dives in, one hand on Cid’s balls to fondle them in time with the bobbing of his head. And then, when Cid’s breathing starts to pick up, Pike goes all the way down, nose to Cid’s stomach. He looks over at Nero, who’s stroking furiously, and doubles down as he notices Pike’s eyes.

Cid pulls gently at Pike’s hair, and Pike pulls back, grinning up at Cid. “Too much?”

“If you want me to last the rest of the night, yes,” Cid says breathlessly.

“Ambitious,” Pike says. He rests his head against Cid’s thigh, and looks back over at Nero. “Do you want a turn? Or something else? I have many talents.”   


Nero stands, and walks over to Pike. He wipes Pike’s chin, where a drop of Cid’s precum had mixed with the drool from his deepthroating, and sucks it off his thumb. Pike feels a rush of heat, and his erection strains against his tight pants. “What I want,” he says, “Is for you to strip for me.”

Pike grins. He stands, and Cid stumbles over to the bed. “I can do that,” Pike says.

Cid’s already shucked his shirt, trousers and smalls left abandoned on the floor where Pike pulled them down. He grins, and leans over to kiss Nero, just behind the ear. Nero stiffens, pupils blown wide.

Pike takes a deep breath, then toes off his ankle boots, kicking them into the corner of the room. He untucks his shirt from his pants, unbuttoning the short row of buttons as slow as possible. He lets the shirt fall slowly from his shoulders, then hovers hesitantly at the hem of his pants.

Cid has his hand around Nero’s length at this point, jerking it up and down in slow motions as he watches Pike. Nero, without taking his eyes off Pike, digs his nails into Cid’s arm.

Pike has to force himself not to rush through the buttons on his pants at the sight. Instead he pops each one slowly, timing it with Cid’s ministrations. Finally, last button undone, he pushes the pants past his hips, pulling his stockings down and off in the same motion. All that’s left his smallclothes, and Pike has to make himself pause, too eager to free his straining cock. He hooks his thumbs into the top, pulling them down and throwing them into Nero’s face. Nero’s pupils blow wide with unfettered lust.

Underthings discard, Pike steps over to the bed. His hand joins Cid’s, and he pushes them faster, whispering encouragement into Nero’s ear. Nero gasps, swears, and comes, all in succession, shooting white ropes over his stomach.

Pike doesn’t even wait for the man to calm down before his tongue is on Nero’s stomach, cleaning up the cum. Nero groans at the sight and falls back onto the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Once Nero is clean, Cid pulls Pike into his lap for a kiss, slow and performative for Nero. Pike can feel Cid’s erection, pressing into the cleft of his ass, and he grinds down. Cid has to pull back, resting his forehead on Pike’s shoulder. 

“Good gods, Pike,” he says breathlessly. Pike grins, then gently unhooks Cid’s hands from his waist so he can stand and make his way over to his pants.

“And where are you going?” Nero asks, finally recovered enough for words.

Pike gives him a grin and stoops, pulling a large glass vial from the pocket of his pants. “I was going to leave this for the two of you, just in case. I’m glad I thought ahead.” He saunters back to the bed, holding the vial between his index and thumb. The oil inside swirls. “Who wants the honors?”   


Cid and Nero trade looks, and then the vial is snatched out of Pike’s hands and he’s thrown into the bed. “Nero’s still recovering,” Cid says, vial in his hands. “But he can keep you busy.”   


“Yes, I can,” Nero says, and he dips his head to let his tongue circle around Pike’s nipple. He cries out with pleasure, clawing at the sheets, and feels Nero grin against him.

Cid trails hands down Pike’s body, rough callouses sending tingles of pleasure through Pike. It’s almost too much, the twin stimulations, and when Nero bites down on Pike’s shoulder just as Cid’s first finger slips inside of him, Pike whites out for a moment.

He comes back to his body, chest heaving. He hasn’t come yet, he’s not  _ that _ hair trigger, but he taps lightly on Cid’s shoulder. “Give...give me a second. Menphina  _ take _ me, you two are good at this.”   


“Bit overwhelmed?” Cid asks, resting his still slick hand on Pike’s hip.

“Usually, when I have two men at the same time, they’re not this in sync,” Pike says, resting his head on Nero’s shoulder. “You two work well together. It’s pleasant.”

Nero chuckles in his ear. “Glad to be of service to you, hero.”   


Cid grins at him, when Pike looks down. He looks too pleased with himself. Pike rolls his eyes, then shifts. “Alright, alright, keep going. I should be fine.”   


That’s all the encouragement they need, and they’re back to attacking him in sync. Nero is a bit gentler in his ministrations, sticking to less sensitive spots, but Cid only picks up the pace, adding another finger as soon as he’s able.

Pike loses himself in the pleasure, floating in that place between full consciousness and total disassociation. Keeping his eyes open feels like it would be too much, so he lets them fall closed. He clenches them and arches when Cid adds the third finger, gently but quickly fucking him open. He brushes fingers over Pike's prostate, and Pike can't even make a sound, the white-hot pleasure wiping his mind.

"You may want to start soon, Cid, I don't think he'll be able to take much more," Nero points out. He runs a hand over Pike's chest, and Pike whines quietly.

"Yes, please," he begs. "I want you in me, Cid, please, oh gods." 

"As you wish," Cid says, withdrawing his fingers, and Pike _aches_ with the emptiness. He tilts his head back into Nero's shoulder, eyes still clenched shut.

“Eyes open, hero,” Nero hisses in his ear, and Pike follows the command, prying his eyes open as Nero props him up. Cid is stroking himself, cock slick with oil. “You won’t want to miss this.”

Cid gently grabs Pike’s legs, tilting him up for better access. He looks at Pike, waiting for confirmation, and Pike nods enthusiastically. Cid smirks, then slides into him. Pike wraps his legs around Cid’s waist, and Cid braces above him.

“All good?” Cid asks.

“Fucking  _ move _ ,” is all Pike replies with, then he cries out as Cid complies, snapping his hips in a rough movement. He buries his face in Nero's shoulder and bites, careful not to go too hard, as Cid slides in and out, slow and agonizing. Nero groans, then reaches down, taking Pike's weeping cock into his hand and matching Cid's thrusts with a gentle up and down.

Cid pulls Pike up into a sitting position, Nero following with them., and with the help of gravity, slides even further into him. Pike babbles in Miqo’te, his grasp on Common slipping away with the pleasure and stimulation. And then Nero slides his free hand down Pike’s back, fingers pressing into the root of Pike’s tail.

It’s too much. Pike comes apart, even his native language slipping away as he clenches around Cid. Cid slows, letting Pike rest as he shakes from the orgasm that wracks his body. Nero runs a soothing hand over Pike’s hair.

Finally, Pike comes down from the high enough for words. “Fuck,” he whines. “ _F_ _ uck _ ."

“You really like that word,” Cid chuckles, hands still splayed on Pike’s hips.

“I can’t think of any bigger ones,” Pike says. “You can keep going, you know. I’ll be fine.”

“Not too sensitive?” Cid pulls out of him, and slides back in. Pike whines.

“N-no,” he gasps. “I like i-iiiiiit.” The part is moaned, as Cid starts to move again, slow but deliberate movements. “Nero, don’t touch my-aah! My tail, again, it’ll be too, nn—”

He cuts off, unable to think anymore as Cid picks up the pace. Pike gives up on words again, settling for moans and gasps of encouragement.

Nero moves to the other side, whispering into Cid’s ear. Pike could probably hear it, if he wanted too, but he can’t focus enough to listen. Whatever it is, Cid picks up the pace even more, and Pike scratches his nails down Cid’s back as it overwhelms him.  Cid is close, he can feel it, and he starts begging. “Cid, please,  _ please _ , come in me, please please please—”

He does, shouting wordlessly as he tips them over. Pike locks his legs around Cid as he trembles, and kisses him on the chin when the tension bleeds out. Cid falls to the side, half draped on top of Nero, and they all have to catch their breaths.

Once Pike feels like he won’t turn to dust if another person touches him, he crawls into the pile of them, and nuzzles into Cid’s neck. “Doing alright?” he murmurs.

“Yes,” Cid says. “Fuck, yes.” 

Pike laughs lightly, and he reaches a hand out for Nero, who clasps it with his own. “You too? I feel like we kind of ignored there.”

“I have  _ no _ complaints,” Nero says. “But I want a turn.”

Pike hums, thinking. “I’m probably good to go soon, if you’d like.”   


“You’re a monster,” Cid moans, rolling away from him. “I need at least an hour, if not the rest of the night.”   
  
“Perks of being the Warrior of Light. I recover fast from  _ everything _ .” Pike grins, and after a few more minutes, lets Nero nudge his legs apart to enter him. The sensitivity has died down, but Nero still takes it slow, and Cid eventually settles Pike’s head into his lap, taking out his braids to card his fingers through Pike’s hair. The relaxation sends Pike into another orgasm, this one less body-wracking but no less enjoyable.

When Nero spills into him with a quiet noise, sweat slicked and breathing heavily, Pike feels himself sag. Despite his words, he  _ is _ exhausted, and the soporific effect of Cid playing with his hair doesn’t help. He closes his eyes, purring happily as Cid scratches lightly at his ears.

He’s dimly aware of Nero disappearing, but he doesn’t realize he comes back until he feels a warm, damp rag on his body. Pike hums happily, and cracks open an eye. “Thanks,” he says sleepily.   
  
“Of course,” Nero says. He hands another to Cid, who shifts Pike off him and onto a pillow to clean himself off.

Pike’s already out by the time the others settle in to sleep with him.

* * *

Pike wakes pleasantly sore and with a slight headache, to the sight of Cid fucking Nero.

He’s awake in a moment, sitting up to get a better look. Nero appears to be trying to keep himself together, biting a lip with the effort, eyes clenched closed. Cid notices Pike watching them, and smirks, snapping his hips up into Nero and producing a keening whine from the man.

Pike takes himself in hand, stroking himself slowly. He makes a motion with his free hand, and Cid nods. He bites down on Nero’s shoulder, and his eyes fly open, a strangled curse flying from his lips. He catches a look at Pike, and reddens a bit, but he motions Pike over.

Pike complies, crawling towards Nero and giving him a deep kiss. “This is better when I’m sober,” he declares. "You're so pretty when you're trying to keep yourself together."

“Shut up,” Nero hisses, but he looks pleased. “Can you…” he starts, and Cid slows, to allow him to speak. “I want to try something. Come closer.”

Pike leans in, and Nero whispers into his ear. Pike’s eyes go wide, and he feels a surge of heat go through him. “Oh, yeah. That sounds nice.”

“Hm?” Cid asks, but Nero pushes down on him, and he gets distracted.

Pike tracks down the vial of oil, nearly depleted, but enough left for his purposes. He’s still loose from the night before, so he starts stroking Nero, grinning at the harsh growl it produces. When he deems the Garlean sufficiently lubricated, Pike straddles him, guiding his cock to his waiting entrance.

Pike meets Cid’s eyes, and grins.

Cid snaps his hips up again, driving Nero into Pike roughly, and they both moan. Pike leans past Nero to kiss Cid, pressing himself further into Nero as he does, and Nero  _ whines _ , finally coming undone to spill inside of Pike. Pike wraps a hand around his own length, roughly jerking, as Cid redoubles his efforts, and they meet in sweaty embrace as they tip over the edge.

Pike is the first to pull away, unsaddling himself from Nero to fall back into the bed. “Wow.”

“I’ll say,” Cid says, pulling out of Nero and settling at Pike’s side.

“What time is it?” Pike asks, rolling over to look at the window. “Jessie’s due back at half-past noon, and honestly I don’t want to have to explain this to her.”

“Just after eight,” Nero says, peering at the clock in the corner of the room.

Pike sighs, and rolls over, swinging his feet off the bed. He sniffs himself, and makes a face. “I hope Y’shtola’s not around today, I’m practically sweating sex.”

“Not sticking around for round three?” Nero asks with a smirk.

“I can barely walk already,” Pike says with an eye roll. “And someone has to fight off the primals of the realm. Besides, you two need to have a conversation, and I’m tired of mediating you two.” He pulls up his pants, buttoning them quickly, then throws the shirt on without tucking it in. Cid and Nero are both red, and silent. 

Pike rolls his eyes again. “Oh, Menphina give me strength...how are you able to do what we did and be embarrassed by a real, adult conversation?” Pike shakes his head. “I’m leaving. Figure yourselves out.”

He goes to teleport, then stops, a thought crossing his mind. “Oh! If, in the process of that conversation, you guys decide you’d like a repeat performance...you know where to find me.” He winks, then teleports away.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm really bad at writing smut, but I want to get better, so I'm just gonna write a bunch of it.
> 
> I hope it's okay? It's so hard to keep three people straight in a sex scene, and I always feel like I'm rushing things. Ah, well. It was fun to write, for sure!


End file.
